The Boy With Lemon Colored Hair
by parttimewriter123
Summary: Death carries out his never-ending job, taking souls, looking at the different colors. But when a young soul with a big life ahead finds it's way into his grasp, he decides to break the rules. What will happen to the soul who was meant to die? Will it's life still hold the great adventures it held before?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello fine readers! Here is only the prologue to the whole story, the first actual chapter will be up by the weekend or even sooner (I haven't decided) ;) Just want to say I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

Prologue

A Never Ending Job

You may already know of me and the dutiful yet gruesome job I have. Some welcome me while others do not, but I arrive all the same. The colors are a never-ending nightmare. I am haunted all the time by those I have seen, those I have taken. Pour souls. However, a job is a job, and I do not have intentions of quitting. After all, who would be fit to take my place?

I have been around for many years. The dinosaurs unknowingly feared me, the cave men were confused by me, and I by them, and the modern day man has, as I have mentioned before, welcomed me with open arms. These days I am much busier than I was back then, what with the wars that have taken place. War; thinking about it enlightens me. Yes I have to admit I do get excited on such a topic, but only for the colors. Nothing else. Not the millions of humans that I get to see each day, not the fact that one side may have more of an advantage than the other; just the colors.

There was a particular day that I distinctly remember, close to 300 A.D. where a young boy encountered me. Now, there are not many times where someone finds me, but this time was special for another reason.

He could see me.

He talked to me, and only to me.

 *****The boy's conversation*****

" **Hello, are you here for me?"**

 **I slowly nodded my head.**

" **Can you wait one second, I want to say goodbye."**

There have been times where I am found by the very souls I am ordered to take, but there has never been a time where they talked to me. The poor boy was ready for me, after he said goodbye first, and I made sure to be careful with him; he was a fragile one. This tore at the whole where I believe my heart once beat. It was a horrible experience to take a soul so young.

Come to think of it, that boy reminds me of another I encountered.

This boy was older than the other.

This boy was recognized as talented.

This boy willingly welcomed me.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all will like what's to come! Please feel free to leave a review or anything to tell me if it's good or if I should consider making changes or whatever! Or if you just wanna say hi that too :)**

 **And if you are interested in Peter Pan...feel free to check out my other story called Forgotten Memories :D**


	2. Chpt 1- A Simple Letter

**A/N: So here's the first actual chapter! Sorry I meant to post this sooner but I got busy so here it is now!**

* * *

A Simple Letter

It was only days before the world came to an end. Rudy had walked home alone from school, soccer ball in hand, expecting to start up a game in the street. He planned to drop off his stuff in his house, and wait for the others to join him outside.

"Mama, I'm outside!" Rudy called while plopping everything in the hallway. Before he could turn back around his mama called for him.

"Rudy, there's a letter here for you," he proceeded to the dinning area where his mother stood holding a white envelope.

"What is it for?" his mother simply shrugged.

"I do not know it was delivered by the mailman an hour or two ago." He shrugged and looked at the envelope. It was from his Hitler Youth Division. Looking back up at his mother's now bleak and serious expression, he came to a decision.

"I think I'll open this outside," he started while backing up to the door. "I'll be home for dinner." And with that he ran out, tears struggling to pour out of his eyes.

You see Rudy Steiner knew what the letter was about. Of course he didn't know the actual contents it withheld, but he knew what it was about, and he didn't expect it at this time. In fact, he didn't expect it at all. As he ran blindly down the street, completely forgetting the luxury of his brother's bike, a certain book thief spotted him from her window. She could tell something was wrong by the way he ran and, with her curiosity fiercely taking over, she ran down to Rosa telling her she'd be out, and then ran out of the house before her mama could even start an insult. She had lost sight of him when she made it down the street, but she never stopped running. She knew where he was going. It was the same place she confessed to him that he was all she had left. The same place where he admitted he wanted to live before he died. The same place where they decided to run away together.

When she finally got there, she saw him simply sitting on the dock, staring not at the beautiful scenery around him, but instead at a little white envelope. She slowed her jog to a walk in hopes of being quiet, but he sensed her presence.

"Hello Book Thief," was all he said. No turning around, no visual acknowledgement; still staring blankly at the envelope. Liesel sat next to him, feet dangling off the edge almost touching the water. They sat in silence, Rudy staring at the white rectangle, and Liesel silently worrying about it. She had no idea what Rudy had done, what he was thinking, when he wrote the letter. She had no idea what it was about, what it said, and why Rudy was so monotonous because of it. It took every inch in her body not to hound him with questions. The constant silence was brutal to her and she didn't know how much longer she could take it, luckily though our dear bread giver relieved her of the torture.

"You know, it's funny how something good can last a long time until something bad ruins it…" he sighed before looking over at his friend. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Liesel nodded her head and didn't question her friend's sudden change in behavior. She had never seen him like this, and it slightly scared her. It was not a beautiful day, in fact it was a grey cloudy day; one of those days where rain could just pour out of the sky at any second. With humans, it's interesting how the weather can affect the mood they have for the day. To be honest I must say it somewhat humors me.

"What's wrong Rudy?" Liesel finally asked now with pleading eyes. He simply turned to look back at her again, and held up the envelope.

"This letter, this letter is what's wrong." He moved it back down to his lap and stared at it again.

"What does it say?"

"It will either tell me good news…or bad news, and I sure hope it's good news." Liesel glanced over to see what the envelope read and saw that it was from his division. Her heart dropped down to her stomach because she knew it would most likely hold bad news. If Rudy had done what she thinks he had done, chances were he would be greatly favored due to his athletic abilities and would eventually leave.

"What did you do Rudy?"

"Something I thought would never happen; something incredibly foolish and childlike."

 ***Just a Note***

 **What Rudy did was nowhere near foolish nor was it childlike.**

 **To me, I thought he was brave to do it. His foolishness came**

 **however when he thought it wouldn't happen…**

"Rudy just tell me what's going on?" she now begged.

"I signed up for early drafting…" It felt like time had frozen for her. What the envelope would say would be bad, drafting was bad never mind _early_ drafting. What early drafting did was take very select few young willing individuals with their parent's permission, to be selectively drafted into a training institute to train and prepare for entering the war when they are of age. It was only offered for the boys divisions and not the girl's, but Liesel knew from overheard conversations about Hanz Jr. from her parents.

"Nein, nein please Rudy tell me this is some joke…"

"It was right after the book burning on the his birthday. We had gotten a sign up sheet in the mail that night and my father and I filled it out and sent it in the mail the next day. I never thought I would hear back because that was all before…"

"Before winning the track meets," Liesel finished for him. He nodded as he continued to blatantly stare. More time seemed to pass by like a slow moving snail before anyone spoke again.

"Well," Rudy said while slightly sitting up. "Might as well open it sometime today." Liesel watched with wide eyes to hear what the letter had to say.

 ***A Simple Letter That Read***

 **Dear Rudy Steiner,**

 **It is our pleasure to announce that you have been part of a select few to participate in the early drafting process. What this means is that in a week's time you will be picked up to be taken to our facilities, where you will be staying until the drafting age of eighteen. You will be allowed limited opportunities to visit family during holidays and some previously scheduled weekends. The first training session will take place in two weeks, and upon arrival you will receive your daily schedule, which will not change for your stay. The daily schedule will consist of physical and psychological trainings to prepare your mind and body for war. It will also show times for your academic studies such as mathematics and science.**

 **We would again like to congratulate you on your successful acceptance and will be anxious to await your arrival next week.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Hitler Youth Division Coordinator and Admissions**

"What does this mean?" Liesel muttered, shock written all over her face.

"It means that I only have a week to be a kid," Rudy sighed while looking up at the lake. For the first time Liesel clearly saw disappointment written all over his face as he serenely studied the still water. "Do you still want to runaway, it's not too late you know."

"Your mama, papa, and brother and sisters will all worry about you though…"

"They're going to worry in the first place. Kurt probably hates me for being the first in the family to be accepted into early drafting. He thinks that papa doesn't think he's strong enough to do the things I do, he thinks that papa doesn't have the same respect for him as he does for me."

"But that's not true, your brother is very smart…"

"Yes, but papa doesn't see that," he calmed before continuing. "He's blinded by my athleticism and the strong liking the government has for me. I never thought this would happen, especially after what happened at the book burning."

"What happened?"

"Tommy Müller couldn't hear instructions on when to stop and walked into the boy in front of him. I stepped in to say sorry, that he couldn't hear out of his ear, and almost got in trouble for it. It wasn't until one day at Hitler Youth when I got yelled at for doing the same thing." He took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "I was so sure this wouldn't happen…"

"We shouldn't keep being like this then, if you have a limited time to be a kid, then we should be taking advantage of it," Liesel surprised herself by saying. The truth was, she was only saying it to keep herself from thinking that she had now less than a week to spend with her best friend. Rudy looked at her for a moment before growing the smirk Liesel had come to know since the first time she met him.

"Race back to home for a kiss?"

"And if I win?"

"You won't," he said as they started getting up.

"If it means I won't have to kiss you, then I most definitely will," she smirked before starting to run.

"In due time saumensch, you'll be dying to kiss me!" and with that Rudy ran after her with the crumpled letter dangling out of his back pocket.

* * *

 **A/N: So let me know what you think. I had written the first few chapters a long time ago and am too lazy to fully read through them to re-edit them so if there are any mistakes, or if something doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll fix it! Or if you want to say if you like it or not that too.**

 **Thanks to theladywithacat for my first review! Danke danke! I don't speak any German but I am in a German I class haha. No worries I plan on continuing the story!**

 **Also I should probably mention, chapters will be around this length or shorter. I am a full time college student in a double major so I'm crazy busy but yeah just so you all know :)**


	3. Chpt 2- Thieves of Many Trades

**A/N: Woo! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thieves of Many Trades

Two days had passed since the letter bearing the awful news and since then Rudy and Liesel had been inseparable. They had spent almost every minute of the day together doing what they could to make Rudy's remaining days something to remember. For the past two nights they had been in their neighbor's house with everyone else on the block crammed in for safety from bombings. For the past two nights Rudy had fallen blissfully asleep to Liesel's voice reading from one of her books. He had grown used to her voice, more so than he actually noticed; Rudy's parents, or Liesel's papa didn't question their relationship, but Rosa Hubermann was not having it. Every time Liesel said she was going out to play with Rudy, Rosa would question her with things such as: "Did you wash all the dishes, because you aren't leaving until they're all spotless." or "Deliver the clothes first, then come back and help fold some blankets." the poor thief never had a moment of her mama simply saying: "Alright, have fun and be back for dinner!" But she still loved and listened to her, and whenever she was done with whatever her mama wanted her to do, Rudy would be outside waiting with his soccer ball to keep him company.

"What was it today?" he asked as Liesel put on her cardigan when she came out.

"I had to re-make all of the beds and wash the dirty sheets," Liesel slightly complained. Rudy only laughed as they started their walk down the street. "So, what would you like to do today miss book thief?" she only shrugged and they just kept walking down Himmel street.

"I haven't gotten any new books lately…" she muttered.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Rudy smiled, and they went off to the mayor's house. Liesel was right in saying that she hadn't gotten any new books, but what Rudy didn't know was that she frequently visited the mayor's wife for hours upon hours after school to read, read, and read. She was determined this time to let Rudy have his first chance at stealing an actual book, never mind just the food from the kitchen.

"So, what are you going to get?" he asked when they started to approach the side of the huge house.

"I think you should get it this time," she smiled. "I'll watch your shoes and then forget them later." He looked shocked but didn't hesitate to take off his shoes.

"In that case, what should I get?"

"Depends on how hungry you are, I think you should stick with getting a book instead of food." Rudy looked at his stomach and rubbed it, thinking on what should happen.

"How about we switch roles then, you get some food and I'll get the book," he said with his sly smirk on. A part of him thought that Liesel wouldn't take the challenge, but if he thought that then he didn't know her at all.

"Deal," the book thief smiled as she took her shoes off. "Just be quiet and don't step on loose boards on the floor, they creak loudest by the door." They placed their shoes neatly under a bush by the side of the street and made their way over to the window that never closed. Rudy let Liesel climb in first, and followed after her. When he got in, she was already leaving the room, determined to get him something filling and good from the kitchen. He just shook his head, the smile never leaving his face, and made his way quietly through the room. All there was were books, books, and more books; the most books he's ever seen in one place, besides school of course. He dragged his fingers against the backs of the books; much like how Liesel did the first time she entered the room. Something about it just captured them in a trance. When he stopped moving, his fingers laced around a brown book with gold lettering on it. He heard a sudden movement and decided that this was the book. Grabbing it, he lightly and quickly ran back to the window and climbed back out and hid in a nearby bush, the same one that hid the shoes. Looking back at the window, he only saw Liesel climbing out carefully with a handful of cookies.

"Wow saumensch, you really stocked up huh?" Rudy chuckled. Liesel only shook her head and handed him the cookies.

"Hold these while I put my shoes on." Rudy did as he was told and when she was done he gave them back so he could put his shoes on. When they were both done they quickly walked out of the bushes and down the street back home as if nothing had happened. It wasn't until they made it back to the Steiner's steps that they sat and started feasting. The cookies, which tasted like lemons, were some of the best the two thieves have ever had and they took delight in their special treat.

"What have you two got there?" asked Tommy Müller as he passed by with his sister.

"We've got cookies!" exclaimed Rudy as he held his half bitten one up; crumbs were cluttering one side of his cheek as well. "Do you want some?" Tommy's sister didn't even hesitate as she walked over to Liesel who held a new cookie for her.

"Where did you get them?" Tommy asked as he claimed his cookie and sat a step above Rudy.

"What do you think?" Rudy asked while giving him a knowing look. Tommy only shook his head as he started his cookie.

"You two are thieves of many trades aren't you? You started with what, potatoes and apples and now cookies?"

"And books," Rudy added. They all just started to laugh as they ate their lemony treats. When they were done Rudy tried starting a quick soccer game, but the Müller kids had to leave, and Liesel could see Rosa eyeing her from the kitchen window in her house.

"I think I'd better go Rudy," she said as she stood up. Rudy stood up with her and walked her to the gate of her house.

"Today was fun saumensch, I got to steal my first book," he laughed.

"Pretty soon I'll be calling you a book thief," she smiled.

"Nein, Liesel you will always be the book thief, my book thief."

"If you're saying this to get a kiss, think again Saukerl."

"I'm saying the truth, you're my book thief," Rudy smiled as he started to walk towards his house. "Oh, and you know you'll be begging for my kiss someday."

"Good night Rudy."

"Good night my book thief." They went their separate ways into their own homes; Liesel into a house with a waiting Rosa, and Rudy into a house with only his mama and siblings.

It was this night that changed the lives of many, if not everyone, who lived on Himmel street. For this night that comes holds roaring engines, objects of death, and a visit from me. This night, a certain book thief finished her life story, a certain boy with lemon colored hair was pulled into his sister's bed to help her sleep, and a line of deathly objects pelted home after home. I assume it's all right to say that I am also a thief. I don't steal books or food, but souls…life. Usually happiness as well, but I don't focus on emotions, just the colors. This fateful night, the sky was a color I had never seen before. Probably a warning of something that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Next one will definitely be up either Sunday or Monday (cause I hate cliffhangers and I bet you guys do to) so be sure to check back then. Don't hesitate to leave a review, tell me how you're liking it, let me know if I should add anything or if I messed up parts or anything!**


	4. Chpt 3- Regret and New Life

**A/N: So here's the big chapter...Enjoy...Might need tissues...just a warning...maybe not...but still...it's sad...**

* * *

Regret and New Life

As I have mentioned before, I have never felt regret for taking a life prematurely. I have been surprised numerous times when I find that a life is waiting for me and even looking for me, but never regret. That is, until a certain young soul found his way into my arms. I was indeed on Himmel Street the night of the bombings, and I had the opportunity to say hello to the Müller's and whispered in Tommy's deaf ear. I moved my way over to the Steiner's where I kissed Mrs. Steiner on the cheek, played in the young one's dreams, and even eased Kurt's worries. He did make his father proud, that I was sure of. I even paid a quick visit to the Hubermann's and was convinced Rosa swore at me in her sleep.

Eventually as morning came, it was my time to head to the next town. However, I had missed a soul. No, not missed, he simply wasn't ready. When I went over, helpers were pulling him out. That was when I saw her for the first time in a while; the book thief that is. She popped her head up from the ashes with big wide eyes, disbelief covering her face. She had no idea what had happened. She didn't know where her parents were, and she had spotted her best friend being pulled out of the rubble.

"Rudy!" she yelled as she struggled to make her way over to him. I watched just beside Rudy as she gently shook his shoulder. He was still alive, but barely holding on.

"I-I need to…tell you something," he dreadfully struggled to say. But he couldn't bring himself to finish the deed.

"Rudy, nein, nein Rudy no please!" Liesel begged as tears started rolling down her face. It was these emotions that make me realize what kind of job I have. "Please, wake up! I love you…" she bent down and kissed his pale ashen lips. "I love you, you hear me Saukerl!" She went on like this for a little while, I just stood now holding the soul of the lemon colored haired boy in my arms. It wasn't right; he just gave up. Had he tried, he would have actually been able to escape my clutches. Just like many before him; he isn't the first to have just given up. However, he was the youngest I had witnessed, and I could not let him do this to himself.

Regret makes many people do the things they thought they didn't want to do in the first place, or vice versa. It's a silly emotion to feel, mainly because it's so unwanted. You should be able to do things and not feel guilty after doing it, no matter what it is. It tears at your heart until you right your wrongs. This is what was happening to me. By now the book thief had been taken away to a cot to rest and wait for her new guardian to pick her up. Now was the time to right this specific wrong. I had never done this before, and I doubt I will ever be able to do it again, but this is too big of a wrong to just ignore. Rudy Steiner had a life to live, a job to do, and a kiss to get. I made my way over to where the pale skinny boy lay and gently placed his soul back to its rightful owner.

 ***Whispered words to the pale boy***

" **You deserve a life Rudy Steiner, you gave up when you should've fought. Take this new life, and do wonders with it, always fight, never give up."**

When I finished my hushed statement, his body accepted his soul again. He took a big deep breath, and his bright blue eyes opened wide in shock. He lay for a moment to recollect his breathing before sitting up. It didn't take long until someone jogged over to him to ask if he was all right, but the boy saw that he couldn't quiet form words.

"It's alright, don't speak," the man said. "I'll get you some water. Do you think you can stand up?" He tried to help Rudy stand but saw that he couldn't, and with that he carried him over to a cot. "I'll inform the mayor that there is another survivor." The man said to another as he placed Rudy down next to someone. The girl's back was turned toward him, but all he had to do was look at her hair to find out who it was.

"Liesel…" he mumbled in a raspy voice. The girl turned around slowly with tear stained eyes, which soon filled with the most joy she had ever felt in her life.

"Rudy!" she screamed as she tackled him in a fierce hug. "How…are you alright…Rudy!" the poor girl was in hysterics over the fact that her best friend survived. "I thought you had died in my arms!" Rudy very weakly pushed her back slightly so he could breathe before answering.

"I thought I did too. It was strange; I heard a voice tell me to keep fighting, to never give up. And then I woke up gasping for air."

"You don't remember anything that happened before that?" he shook his head as she dropped hers to hide her blush. "Gut." When Liesel looked back up at him, she saw him differently. He had changed. He seemed more reserved than before. "Are you sure you're alright?" Rudy nodded in her direction, dazed and confused. Liesel didn't want to push it, so she took his hand and gently rubbed it in hers. It didn't take very long after that for a black car to pull up slowly by their little cot and a woman with a white puff of hair to come out.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright!" Ilsa Hermann cried out as she approached Liesel. "I prayed for your safety once I found out what happened." Liesel ran up to her and was engulfed in her hug; Rudy watched from the cot.

"Are you taking us home?" Liesel asked with excitement. Of course she wouldn't forget her best friend she just got him back. "They told me to wait here for someone to take us somewhere." She was rushing her words because she had two familiar faces now.

"Yes, yes calm down young one, let's get your friend and go home." Liesel walked over to Rudy and held her hand out. He just stared at it before moving his glance up to her eyes.

"You want me…to go with you?"

"Rudy, I'm not letting you go again." He gave a slight smile and took her hand to follow her to the waiting car. Things were going to change yet again for the two thieves, but at least they were still together. For now.

* * *

 **A/N: Not so bad right? I have more for this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too too long so I'll add more to that and post it as a little Thanksgiving surprise...(not that it will relate anything to Thanksgiving...) But yeah. I'm going in a slightly different plot line I had** **originally planned so bear with me and don't be afraid to correct me on anything or say "this plot makes no sense whatsoever..." I'm open to anything and everything haha**

 **Speaking of...I wanted to say a big thanks to the Random Reviewer who left the nice review! Yeah I was a little iffy with how to bring Rosa across but I'm glad she didn't seem so out of character. Thanks so much for saying you could picture this story being written by Zusak! That made me really happy to read haha**

 **I also wanted to thank anyone who's following the story! I'm glad people are liking it so far!**


End file.
